Featherby and Dehaven (WO 2001067504) disclose a hermetically coated device. Formation of such a device includes the steps of providing an integrated semiconductor circuit die, applying a first layer comprising an inorganic material which envelopes the circuit die, and applying a second layer enveloping the circuit die.
Aintila (WO 9715070 A2) discloses contact bump formation on metallic contact pad areas on the surface of a substrate comprising using atomic layer epitaxy to form an oxide layer on the substrate which is opened at required points in the subsequent process step.
Aftergut and Ackerman (U.S. Pat. No. 5,641,984) disclose a hermetically packaged radiation imager including a moisture barrier. A dielectric material layer is deposited in an atomic layer expitaxy technique as part of the sealing structure.
Aftergut and Ackerman (U.S. Pat. No. 5,707,880) disclose a hermetically packaged radiation imager including a moisture barrier comprising a dielectric material layer deposited by atomic layer expitaxy.
None of the references disclosed a permeation barrier comprising a polymer or glass substrate.